


SoulerWatch (Soulmate AU Overwatch)

by AsomatousEmpyrean



Series: SoulerWatch (Soulmate AU Overwatch) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, because I am overwatch trash, holy shit that was a lot of tags, shits gonna go down later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsomatousEmpyrean/pseuds/AsomatousEmpyrean
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles and stories featuring all kinds of soulmate aus, romantic and platonic! Will probably be slow going until I get in the swing of thingsEdit: I'll be updating the rating as things progress and as I get more comfortable writing things that aren't just silly fluff





	1. Prolouge - Summary of Current Worklist

 

 Overwatch drabbles featuring soulmate prompts grabbed from these blogs (will update with more characters and scenarios as I go)

http://silentpeaches.tumblr.com/post/125291322610/soulmate-au-story-ideas  
http://r-evolve-art.tumblr.com/post/128449371168/soulmates-au-list

-

Hanzo - Where a tattoo isn’t set from the moment you’re born and whatever tattoos your soulmate gets, you get it too and it’s all cool because you kind of like the designs, except you also feel the pain of getting a tattoo and that sucks because you’re kind of in the middle of an exam right now and it’s getting harder to concentrate on your work. (Done!)

Genji - You get to share the same talents as your soulmate and you probably hit the jackpot because it’s like the first time you ever touched this instrument but you’re quite the professional at it, what? Shredding? I don’t know what that is but—oh… hey okay, I just did it I think. (Done!)

Jesse - Where you actually have a compass instead of a clock, and it leads you to where your soulmate should be.

Jack - The only way for your scars to disappear is when your soulmate kisses them goodbye. (Done!)

Gabriel - You can choose to take the pain of your soulmate away. Like if they’re sick or even if they just have a paper cut, you can choose to transfer the pain/sickness to yourself instead and they’ll heal. You can only do it once you meet them though, since what happens to them doesn’t happen to you, unless you transfer it to yourself.

Angela - On some days, whatever your soulmate thinks of is something you can hear in your mind

Lena - If you’re on separate time zones, when you sleep, you see the world in the eyes of your soulmate at present time. You see the world through your soulmate’s eyes, what they’re eating, who they’re talking to, the contents of the essay paper they’re trying to finish, but if they look into a mirror/reflective surface/picture, the image is blurred so you don’t really have a clue what they look like.

Lucio - Whenever your soulmate gets a song stuck in their head, it gets stuck in yours too. You guys have _very_ different tastes.

Fareeha - Your soulmates first impression/thoughts about you is written on your body

Amelie - You have the exact same heartbeat as your soulmate

Jamison - Your tattoo is like a mood ring, it changes its color depending on what your soulmate is feeling at the moment and you’re not sure exactly what rainbow means.

Mei - Your temperature gets hotter the nearer they are, colder when they are further away

Zenyatta - You can meet your soulmate any time in a shared mindspace


	2. Perfect Moments (HanzoxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the first chapter! Christmas themed since the holiday is almost upon us! :)
> 
> I tried to make it gender neutral so that everyone can enjoy a perfect moment with everybody's favorite archer ;) I think my writing is still pretty rough and while I did proofread before posting, I usually miss a thing or two, so if you notice something or just want to leave feedback, it's greatly appreciated! I hope you all enjoy!

|| _Where a tattoo isn’t set from the moment you’re born and whatever tattoos your soulmate gets, you get it too and it’s all cool because you kind of like the designs, except you also feel the pain of getting a tattoo and that sucks._ ||

-

_You had no idea who your soulmate was, where they were, or even what they looked like - but once you found them, you were gonna_ kill _them._

_You had spent the better part of the night and most of the morning in agony, thanks to a brand new tattoo courtesy of your soulmate. Not that it was a bad one, or anything. It was actually pretty cool, a Japanese dragon that wrapped around your arm, the head resting near your wrist with the tail ending over the left side of your chest, against a backdrop of blue storm clouds and yellow lightning._

_Holy shit had it been painful though. And as a first tattoo? Ridiculously intense, especially if you hadn’t been planning on getting one in the middle of the night before your fucking math test._

_Not like it counted for a quarter of your grade, or anything._

_The words on the page began to swim together, and you groaned, squeezing your eyes shut. How were they even getting a tattoo anyways? You were in high school for crying out loud, and no reasonable shop would have been opened so early (or would that be considered late?). Unless they were older, and lived somewhere with 24 hour tattoo parlors. Or maybe in a different time zone? All sorts of different reasons and ideas filled your head, easily distracting you from the rather important paper in front of you._

_Holy shit were you tired._

_You had downed 3 cups of coffee before coming to school in an effort to keep yourself awake throughout the school day, and had brought an emergency 4th cup that now sat half empty on your desk. You whimpered as you realized it wasn’t going to be enough, and contemplated begging your teacher to let you get some more from the teachers lounge._

_“Psst, hey, take this.”_

_Something cold tapped your leg, and you looked over to the person sitting next to you. It was Ari, fellow classmate and current life saver as you took the cool can of your favorite energy drink they were offering you._

_“Thank you!” You nearly cried you were so thankful, but you managed to keep your voice to a soft murmur. They grinned, giving you a wink. “I think you need it more than me. Good luck!” You both had to straighten and focus back on your tests when the teacher wandered by, suspicions raised, and he arched an eyebrow at you when he saw your recent gift._

_“You know the rules _____, you only get_ one _drink.” He reached out to take your energy drink, and you quickly snatched it up. “Wait!” His other eyebrow joined its twin near his hairline, and you gulped, formulating a plan. You grabbed the mug, pulled it close, and just straight up poured the energy drink into what was left of your coffee. Once nothing remained, you handed the empty can to him without protest. He paused, then gave you an admiring nod before heading back to his desk. You stared down at the cup, now filled with a disgusting looking mixture of coffee and liquid energy, and took a deep breath. You picked it up, pausing only to allow yourself a muttered “OhshitI’mgonnadie” before downing the vile concoction._

“There you are luv!”

You were startled out of your reverie by Lena’s chipper voice, just barely managing to pull the sleeve of your jacket back down to your wrist to hide the tattoo you had been idly tracing before she grabbed your hand. “I’ve been lookin’ for ya everywhere! C’mon, you’re gonna miss the party if you don’t hurry up!” She paused to look at your outfit, taking a step back before smiling at you.

“You look incredible! Tryin’ to catch that certain someone beneath the mistletoe?” She winked playfully at you, and you immediately grew red in the face, protests landing on deaf ears as she laughed. She (and damn near everyone else if you were being honest) knew of your interest in a certain archer that had joined Overwatch almost a year ago, although your dear friend didn’t know exactly why he was.

Neither did he, and at this point you wondered if he ever would.

Hanzo Shimada was a lone wolf type of guy, and usually worked solo, although he got on well enough with Jesse. On the few missions you had gone on with him, he had been polite but reserved, and then on base you almost never saw him, aside from when you were with Jesse. Hanzo was definitely a little more open then, but Jesse did most of the talking, so that didn't help much.

“Hey, cheer up luv! With the way ya look tonight, there’s no way he’ll be able to resist.” Another wink had you flushing and your heart racing as you hoped she was right. You had held off far too long on telling Hanzo how the two of you were connected. It was stupid hoping he would just...feel it, the way your parents had. Not every soulmate pair had that instant spark, most were like a slowburn, building up gradually over time.

Maybe the two of you were like that?

You sighed, then followed Lena as she led you to the party, which was now in full swing. Everyone was dressed up, and your heart fluttered as you caught sight of Hanzo off to the side, chatting with Jesse. His hair was styled the same as always, and he was just wearing his usual outfit minus all the armor and he was actually wearing both sleeves of his top instead of letting half of it hang loose, but he still managed to take your breath away. As if he could sense your gaze on him, he looked up, brown eyes locking with yours.

There it was, that pull, deep in your chest, as if your very being was being called to him. How could he _not_ feel that?

A strange look crossed his face, and it almost looked like he blushed before said something to Jesse, interrupting the cowboy (still wearing that hat, unironically) in the middle of a story before he rushed off. Disappointment welled up in your heart before you stomped it down. You were not letting him get away this time.

You were going to tell him he was your soulmate, and nothing was going to stop you. You turned to Lena to excuse yourself, but she was already pushing you in the direction Hanzo had gone. “Go on luv! Go catch yourself a dragon!”

“Thank you Lena, you’re the best!” You grinned at her before rushing off after him. You caught sight of the tail end of his yellow hair tie heading outside, and followed as quickly as you could without mowing people down. Once outside, you looked around, deflating a little as you didn’t see anything. He was quick, especially when he wanted to disappear. You turned to go try near the training grounds when your ankle decided to give out on you. The cold unforgiving ground rushed towards you and you shut your eyes, ready for impact…that never came? Strong arms were wrapped around you, and there was no doubt in your mind it was Hanzo. Despite the cloth acting as a barrier, his touch electrified you in the best kind of way, something you had discovered on the first mission you two had gone on together.

He pulled you up into a standing position, and you opened your eyes, unable to stop the way your cheeks flushed when you realized the two of you were only centimeters apart. If you just moved a little bit closer you could-

His eyes widened, as if noticing just how close you were for the first time and he quickly stepped away, tearing his eyes away and looking off to the side. “My apologies. Are you...are you alright?” His voice was gruffer, and he refused to look at you. You resisted the urge to whimper at the loss of his warm arms around you. “I’m fine, thank you Hanzo.” His name from your lips does something strange to him, and you see him shiver, swallowing hard before he bows to you. “Then excuse me, I must-” You reach out and grab his hand, startling him into silence. “Hanzo, please, I need to tell you something, it’s important.”

His hand twitches in yours and he’s still not looking at you, but he doesn’t pull away. You suppress a chuckle when you realize he’s nervous -insanely so- and you take a step closer, hoping you're reading the signs correctly. “Hanzo…I know how you feel about me. I…I feel the same. You must know that, right? You’re an observant guy, and even Jamie’s given me shit about it, so….” You trailed off, unsure of how to proceed. What were you even trying to say, aside from the obvious?

“I know, but...we can’t. _I_ can’t.” He uses his free hand to push his kimono down, revealing his tattoo. “There are many reasons why I got this, but one of them was for my soulmate. I can feel them, out there somewhere, but I….I am not worthy. Not yet. There is much I need to do before I could ever hope to look them in the eyes…” he pauses, his eyes a dark storm as regret and so much more clouds his features. “And this….this way I feel for you, I-”

You just can’t take anymore, releasing his hand and ripping your jacket off, exposing your bare arms….and the tattoo that was a perfect match to his in every way. “Hanzo, you idiot, the way you feel about me is because I’m your soulmate.” You ignore his stunned gaze as you pull his inked arm out of its sleeve, intertwining his fingers with yours. “And you are more than worthy.” You look away from the sight of his hand in yours (a perfect fit, imagine that) and look into his eyes. Those beautiful, golden brown eyes that were gazing at you like you were the center of his universe. “_____…” He smiles, and it takes your breath away.

This moment, right here, was _perfect_.

“Dammit Hanzo, if ya don’t kiss ‘em I’m gonna do it fer ya.”

_Aaand it’s gone._ You sighed, letting your head fall to Hanzo’s chest, muttering an empty, “I’m gonna kill him.” He chuckled, pulling you closer before making a small sound of surprise. You looked up at him, then higher, and noticed mistletoe had been hung above the two of you, held by a familiar looking throwing star.

“It is tradition Hanzo, that those caught under the mistletoe must kiss.” Genji appeared by Jesse's side, a smile evident in his voice. Hanzo gazes at him for a moment, all kinds of emotions in his eyes -surprise being at the forefront- before he settles on a grateful smile. "Of course. Thank you, Genji." He then focuses back on you and hesitates, as if expecting you to protest, but you waste no time in leaning up and capturing his lips with yours.

The world around you two fell away, and you smile into the kiss as you realize that this moment was even _more_ perfect.


	3. Distractions (GenjixReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically just short and fluffy trash, I'm sorry I can't help it :")
> 
> I'm also debating on who should come next (I still need to update the prologue with more people) so comment if you want a particular person!

|| _You get to share the same talents as your soulmate and you probably hit the jackpot because it’s like the first time you ever touched this instrument but you’re quite the professional at it, what? Shredding? I don’t know what that is but—oh… hey okay, I just did it I think._ ||

-

Before, if you had been asked how you were so good at what you did, you would...honestly not have a clue. You just knew that ever since you could remember, fighting was your jam. You excelled with the sword, throwing small projectiles was your forte (you could never challenge anyone to a round of darts after awhile, they knew better), and hand to hand?  Let’s just say a few sleazeballs discovered first hand that you didn’t need a weapon to defend yourself. You  _ were _ a weapon.

Of course, that was then. 

Now you knew exactly where those particular talents had come from - a tall, smooth-talking ninja cyborg that was the center of your universe. 

You took a moment to study him, training on the other side of the room (you proved to be too much of a distractive flirt, and he claimed it was throwing off his aim). His movements were fluid and graceful, and you couldn’t help the dreamy sigh that escaped you. Hot damn, were you lucky, or what? 

The fact that he was more machine than man didn’t perturb you in the slightest. Those that suggested it should, suddenly found it difficult to breathe. 

And walk. 

And live.

Alright, maybe that thing Lucio mentioned about you being a little _too_ rough when someone low-key (or high-key) dissed Genji had some merit, but dammit, it had been a rough road to get to the place you were now with him. Despite his acceptance of who and what he was, he had fought you over being in a relationship. There were...things, he couldn’t do now, things he couldn’t give you that he thought were a deal breaker for you (spoiler alert, they weren’t). And while you had managed to get him to realize all of his faults only made you love him that much more, you could tell it still bothered him when people pointed them out.

And if he was bothered, _you_ were bothered. 

“Is there something on my face?”

His robotic voice was amused, startling you back into the present. You blink before grinning unashamedly, pushing all unpleasant thoughts away as you realized he was now standing in front of you. “Actually, there’s a distinct lack of something on your face. Specifically, my lips. We should fix that.” 

He laughed, shaking his head. “You know, I have begun to suspect I owe my flirting prowess to you.” You smile, pulling the unresistant ninja into a hug and placing a kiss on his faceplate, right where his lips would be. “You’re welcome for that. Say, haven’t we done enough training today? Why don’t you and I head back to my room for a little…” You lean back a little and waggle your eyebrows at him, “Gaming session? We’re still tied six-for-six on that racing game you picked, and I’m itching to beat you so I can finally get my prize.”

He hums in thought, before suddenly disappearing with a laugh, and you give a little shout as you realize he’s left to try and get a head-start, just like last time. You bolt after him, sprinting by a startled Hanzo and McCree, and though you’ve been working out a lot more, you’re still winded by the time you get to your room, where an all too innocent looking Genji is sitting on the floor, various snacks and drinks for you spread out in front of him and a controller by his side. His thoughtfulness for you despite his eagerness to ensure you don't win makes your heart swell. Then, the sound of the game's starting screen snaps you out of it and you hurriedly snatch up the controller, taking a seat in your favorite spot - his lap.

  
“This time Genji, I’m gonna win, and I’m going to _looove_ seeing you in that maid outfit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somebody take away my laptop please


	4. Scars (JackxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments! 
> 
> I've been up for hours, waiting for an update to finish downloading, so I wrote this to pass the time :") I'm super tired, and I /swear/ I tried to proofread it, I really did, but my eyes are crossing, so I apologize for any mistakes. Also there's implied Platonic!JamisonxReader in this one, because I love that crazy junker <3 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it anyways :')

|| _The only way for your scars to disappear is when your soulmate kisses them goodbye._ ||

-

“Are you out of your freaking mind?” 

You grimace as his grip on your jacket sleeve tightens, unsure if you should point out  _sir, that’s_ _my injured arm, sir_ , and instead ignore the older man’s outburst as the dust begins to settle around you two. It had been a reckless and dangerous move on your part to throw yourself in the line of fire to get a clear shot at the explosive you had planted in case the two of you were ambushed.

As you had surmised they would, they had tried to flank you, using a side door in the warehouse you had taken note of during earlier recon missions. It had been all too easy to plant one of your innocuous little ‘toys’, but unfortunately the remote detonator had...malfunctioned. And they had come with more firepower than you had banked on. You would have been alright, might have even been able to escape, but 76 was pinned, and there was no way he was getting out of that one alive. So you had done the next best thing.

“You could have gotten yourself  _ killed _ , agent. If you ever do anything like that again, you’re off field work, do you understand?” You had tuned out for most of his tirade, but that got your attention. “Excuse me? What I did just saved both of our asses,  _ sir _ . I’ll admit, it wasn’t exactly the way I had planned on doing it, but shit happens. Besides, the mission is complete, and the data is now ours. We’re wasting time sitting here and arguing, when we should be getting as far away from here as possible.”

Your words were clipped and icy, and you could tell by the way his grip tightened just a little more before he let you go that he wasn’t pleased. He stood without a word before stalking off, and you pulled yourself to your feet, wincing as you began to feel the full brunt of your wounds.

You had taken some serious damage, more than you initially thought. You had expected to take some hits, a bullet or two, some shrapnel perhaps, but not to this degree. You’d be leaving this mission with some souvenirs in the form of more scars, for sure.

You heave a sigh and limp off after Soldier 76, who was waiting for you by the door. You can tell he’s giving you another look-over, and by the way his shoulders stiffen, you know he’s even less happy than before. “Shit Reader.” He exhales, voice raspier than usual, and you hold back a shudder at the way your code name sounds more like a growl.

This was no time to be appreciating your senior officer in any way, shape, or form.

Especially when you were more than sure he saw you as nothing more than a fellow soldier,  _ at best. _

You can tell that he wants to say more, but refrains, and maybe it makes you feel a little guilty for the way you snapped at him. He had no right to threaten you with desk work, but he was genuinely just concerned about your well-being. “Listen, I’m…I know what I did was dangerous. The detonator malfunctioned, so I had to do it manually. I’m not going to apologize for doing it, but...I’ll look into the source of the failure, so that it doesn’t happen next time.”

It’s the closest thing you’re gonna give as an apology, and he realizes that, nodding his head. “I’m not happy about you getting hurt, Reader. But in our line of work it’s unavoidable. Just...try not to do that again.” And there’s the closest he’s gonna give. But you don’t mind.

The two of you have always understood each other. It’s what made working with him so easy.

It made falling for him even easier.

He moves to your less injured side and slings you arm around his shoulder, and you don’t bother to protest. You would sooner shoot yourself than admit it, but you take every chance you get to get close to the tall, silver-haired grump. You had no clue what his age was, but the man was  _ fit _ . You lean against him more than you need to, withholding a satisfied smile as he helps you get back to the drop point. The ship is there and waiting, and Athena’s voice greets the two of you the second you get on board.

“Welcome, agents. Agent Reader, your vitals suggest you are in need of medical assistance. I will alert Dr. Ziegler to be ready for you upon landing.” The AI closed the door behind you two, then showed 76 the location of the onboard medkit. “Thanks, Athena.” You wince as you sit, jostled by the dropship taking off.

76 kneels in front of you, placing a hand on your non-injured shoulder to steady you. “Take off your top, Reader.” It’s an innocent enough command. You know he just wants to patch you up as best he can to stop the bleeding, but you’ve lost enough blood to loosen your inner flirt, and you grin at the older agent. “You know, I was hoping you’d have asked me out for dinner first.”

He freezes, and you begin to see his ears turn red. Interesting. “That’s not what I meant and you know it, don’t make things inappropriate agent!” He’s flustered, having clearly been caught off guard, but his words have no bite to them. He grumbles something under his breath as you laugh, struggling before finally succeeding in getting out of the jacket. It’s crusted with blood and littered with holes, and internally you wince as you see it’s beyond help. That had been your only spare (no thanks to Jamison’s habit of ‘borrowing’ your jackets and blowing them up), so you’d have to go see if there was an extra one in your size.

You try to take your tank top off, but just can’t. There’s some shrapnel in your shoulder that makes it almost impossible to lift your arm enough to get the fabric over your head, and you pause before giving 76 a nervous chuckle. “I need help.”

A weird sound comes from him, like he’s in pain, but before you could question if he’s alright he just nods, and reaches for the bottom of your black tank. He gently pulls it up, mindful of your injuries, and tosses it on the floor beside the jacket. It’s then he gets a better look at the wounds on you body, and he sucks in a breath.

-

You look a lot more hurt than you put on, and it pains him to see you like this. He wishes with every fiber of his being that it had been him instead of you that had pulled that crazy stunt, even though he gets it. You’re more like him than he’d like to admit, always thinking of others before yourself, but that’s just another trait to add to the very long list of things about you that he admires.

You’re giving him that inquisitive look again, and he mentally shakes himself before going about cleaning the wounds and removing what debris he can. The rest would be up to Angela since she had the better equipment. You hiss when he struggles with a long metal shard that had embedded itself just beneath your skin, digging your fingers into his shoulder and it hurts  _ so damn good _ . His body goes on autopilot as he quietly apologizes, beginning to think about different scenarios where you would cling to him that tightly, scenes that involve less clothes and more laughter, more smiles, you whispering his name as he sinks into you-

No, he needs to stop right there. You’re his subordinate, there’s a huge gap in both rank, and age. You’re no teenaged jailbait, but you’re young, with a long (if you would stop doing reckless shit) life ahead of you. He was too damn old and too damn tired to be the kind of man you deserved.

That doesn’t stop him from admiring what he sees though, even if he hates himself for it. You’re fit, with defined muscles thanks to your weekly training with Zarya, and now that most of the blood is cleaned up, he realizes that most of the wounds are small and should heal with no problem. The most he’d have to worry about was all the blood you’d lost, but you seem to be doing alright, so he allows himself to relax, just a little.

He takes a few extra moments to give you another once over in case he’s missed anything, and it’s then he really notices the scars. Your body is littered with them, more so than he thought there would be. Most look old, faint white or pink lines against your flesh that he guessed came from a time before Overwatch, while others are obviously newer, from various missions or ‘accidents’ from your experiments with that crazy junker you were so fond of.

“Someone as young and pretty as you shouldn’t have this many scars…” It’s a quiet grumble, an absentminded slip of the tongue, but it makes your heart race. “Oh? Maybe you should kiss them better.” He freezes again, squeezing his eyes shut as your words wash over him. You weren’t thinking straight, you had lost a lot of blood, and while a not-so-small part of him desperately wanted to kiss you from head to toe, he knew better. “Don’t say shit you don’t mean, agent.” His voice is tired, and 76 is suddenly struck with just how tired he truly was. Tired of fighting whatever it was that drew him to you like a moth to a flame, tired of pretending just being by your side was enough. As soon as the two of you got back to base, he’d make sure this was your last mission together. He needed space to get you out of his system, out of his head, and just maybe it would work.

You latch onto his jacket with a surprisingly strong grip and pull him close, getting him out of his own head and back onto the dropship with you. Despite the haze that had clouded them earlier, your eyes are sharp and hungry as you lock gazes with him, despite the visor blocking your vision. “I never say shit I don’t mean, Soldier. Choose what you want to believe, but I’ve been more than interested in you for a long time now. And I’m sick and tired of pretending that I don’t have feelings for you, so…there it is. I know you probably don’t feel the same way, and that’s alright.” You give him a wry smile, masking the pain that came with the thought of him rejecting you. “I just, I needed you to know, I guess.” Whatever courage that had compelled you to finally confess fades, and you release his jacket while looking away, suddenly embarrassed.

The silence becomes oppressive after a while, and you sneak a glance to confirm that he’s still there. Soldier 76 is simply frozen, and you tinker with the thought that maybe you broke the poor man, biting your lip in worry. When he finally speaks, his voice is even more ragged than before. “Are you...are you sure?”

You nod, mouth too dry to speak as you realize that’s not exactly a rejection. He takes a deep breath, then reaches up and takes his visor off for the first time in your presence, revealing his face to you.

You feel all the breath leave your body as you realize that  _ holy shit this man is the definition of a silver fox _ . There were two prominent scars on his face, but what really drew your attention were his eyes. A brilliant, deep blue that was almost startling to look at, they were very expressive as they took in the stunned look on your face. “Like what you see?” A dark grey eyebrow arched up, and he smirked as he took in your appreciative gaze.

You rolled your eyes but smiled as you reached out, cupping his cheek with your hand and tracing the scar that ran from beside his nose on the left side of his face through his lips to the right side of his chin. He closed his eyes and leaned into your touch before taking your hand in his and placing a kiss on your palm, right over a faint scar from your childhood.

“Yeah, I like what I see.” You tried to sound suave, but that little kiss had sent your heart rate skyrocketing and it showed in the way your voice trembled. He smiled at you, leaning in close so that your lips were mere centimeters apart before hesitating. “You sure about this sweetheart? I don’t want you to feel like-” You sighed and cut him off with a kiss before he could try and talk both of you out of it.

He smiled into the kiss before pulling you closer, being mindful of your injuries while tracing the seam of your lips with his tongue, asking for entrance you eagerly granted. Holy shit the man could kiss, and you melted into him, wrapping your good arm around his neck. 76 chuckled at your enthusiasm, giving you one last long, searing kiss before leaning away. You pout, ready to protest, before sighing in content when he begins to kiss along your jawline, down your neck and lower, kissing a few of your scars along the way.

You thread your fingers through his silver hair, wishing both of your arms were in working order so you could touch more of him, but he pulls away completely. “76, what-”

“Jack.” You’re interrupted by his gruff voice, thick and laced with desire, and it takes you a moment to process he has just told you his real name. “Jack…” You test it, finding it a little strange after calling him ‘Soldier 76’ or just ‘76’ all this time, but it’s nice, and judging by the ways his eyes darken, he likes the way it sounds coming from your lips. “Sweetheart, I want nothing more than to continue, but you’re injured, and I think it’s only fair I take you out to dinner first.” He shrugs out of his jacket, and places it around your shoulders before sitting beside you, pressing a chaste kiss to your temple.

“...Alright, I won’t complain this time.” You close your eyes and lean against him, resting your head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around your waist. “Don’t go falling asleep on me, ______. We’ll be getting back to base soon.” The sound of his voice has the opposite effect though, and you soon find yourself slipping into darkness.

-

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

The steady beep of a machine is the first thing you hear, and for a delirious moment you wonder if you’ve fallen asleep in the lab again and were about to get a rude awakening courtesy of Junkrat. It wouldn’t be the first time he set up a fake bomb filled with random paper scraps to scare the shit out of you after finding you asleep.

Then you realize you’re lying down, not hunched over, and while you are sore, it’s in all the wrong places. Your hand is trapped in something warm, and you struggle to open your eyes to see what it is. “Sweetheart, are you up? Are you okay, do you need anything?” A rough, growly, and beautifully familiar baritone is all the encouragement your eyelids need to do their job and open up, and though it takes a moment for your vision to clear, the first thing you see is Jack’s visor.

He’s leaning over you, stroking your hair gently while his other hand gives yours a light squeeze now that he sees you stirring. You smile, realizing you must be in the clinic and remembering the events that led you being here. “‘m fine, just drowsy.” Your voice is thick with sleep, and you clear your throat. “How long have I been out?”

“A little over three hours, although you would think it’s been three weeks, the way Jack’s been hovering over you.” Angela’s amused voice startles the both of you, and Jack stepped back in a vain attempt to pretend he hadn’t been doing just that, ears turning an interesting shade of red as he mumbles something under his breath you can’t quite catch. You laugh hoarsely, turning your head to look at the blonde medic. “Thanks for fixing me up Angela.”

She smiles at you sweetly, pressing a button that raises the bed up to a sitting position. “You’re welcome ______. I know you’re probably itching to leave now that you're up, but I just want to keep you a little longer to make sure everything’s alright.” There’s a strange look on her face, like she wants to say something but can’t quite figure out how to word it, and it makes you a little anxious. “Is, uh, anything wrong?” You wiggle all your fingers and toes, trying to subtly test if something screwed up a nerve, and she laughs a little before biting her lip. “No, you’re fine, it’s just...some of your scars are missing. If you didn’t come in here so often,” she gives you a pointed look, and you respond with a sheepish grin, “I wouldn’t have realized it but...you used to have a scar here, and here,” she gently tugs the front of your gown down enough to point to a spot on your collarbone, then on your shoulder, “and now they’re gone.”

You crane your neck to look at the spot on the shoulder, and sure enough, the jagged scar you had gotten in a back alley fight against some thugs some odd years ago was gone. Not a trace of it remained, and your face begins to burn when you realize it was one of the scars Jack had kissed back on the dropship. You quickly lift up your hand and look for the faint scar that should be on your palm, only to see it too was gone. A slew of things rush through your mind, but one rises above all the rest as you steal a glance at Jack, who was still as a statue beside your bed. Angela notices the change in your demeanor, and her blue eyes dance between the two of your before understanding dawns on her face. “Oh.  _ Oh. _ ”

Jack clears his throat, scratching at his visor and you wonder if the scar over his lips is gone. You vaguely remember from the stories that you usually need to kiss with the intent to make them vanish, and you definitely hadn’t done that, but… “I’m happy for you two.” Angela’s voice is soft, and you drag your gaze from Jack - your  _ soulmate, _ the word tripping you up as you struggle to believe it - to her gentle smile. You can’t but return it with one of your own, thanking her again as she gives your shoulder a light squeeze. “I need to go finish up some paperwork. I’ll let you two have some privacy.” She graces you with one last smile before leaving, and you can’t help but think that if she wasn’t a real life angel you’d eat your boot.

It’s quiet for a few moments, but it’s not uncomfortable. Jack steps closer once again, taking your hand in his, rubbing soothing circles against the back of it with his thumb. “I...I didn’t mean too.” His confession is quiet and contrite, and it’s the last thing you expected him to say, so you can’t help but laugh. He stiffens, and you squeeze his hand. “I’m sorry, that was just...it’s alright Jack. I wasn’t particularly attached to them. Besides, you’ve just given me some extra real estate for some new ones you’ll need to kiss away.” You wink playfully at him, but you can tell he isn’t thrilled at the thought of you just getting more scars to replace the old ones.

“There are easier ways to get me to kiss you, sweetheart.” His voice is low and gravelly, and it makes you weak in the knees. “I can’t wait to figure them all out.” And you really mean that. Thinking of all the things you could do to get him to kiss you senseless gets you all tingly in the best way possible. He chuckles, reaching up to take off his visor. His second scar is still there, and it only makes him look that much sexier when he tugs his lips into a smile. Unless he asks you, you have no intention of kissing it away. “Neither can I sweetheart, but I’m pretty sure I promised you a dinner first.”

There’s a soft look in his gaze that makes your heart skip a beat, and when he leans down to capture your lips with his, you can feel what neither of you are ready to say in the way he caresses your cheek.

One day you will, but for now, you were content to simply be with your soldier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these things always look longer in google docs I s2g this thing was paaaaages, and the more I look at it the more I want to rewrite but I'll save that for later :")


	5. Memories pt. 1 (AngelaxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The first part is done! :")
> 
> Her story is quite a bit different from everyone else's, so I hope you guys can bear with me! I'll try to have the second part up soon.
> 
> This chapter is also dedicated to RaposaChan as thanks! And a huge thank you to everyone else who leave comments and kudos, you guys are the best!

||  _ On some days, whatever your soulmate thinks of is something you can hear in your mind _ ||

 

-

 

_ Oh my, that’s interesting. This burn looks just like that classic singer. Oh, what was his name? Jackson something...Malcolm? Mack? Mike? Lucio would know, I’m sure.  _

You choke on your morning coffee as that unbidden thought crosses your mind. You almost forgot today was Tuesday, and she had honestly startled you. “A burn? That looks like a singer?” You mull over the options she had come up with, before snorting out a laugh as you realized who she meant. “Michael Jackson, babe, you mean Michael Jackson. Holy shit, I wish this stuff included some visuals!”

Then again, your soulmate was a medic, and some of the shit she saw (and thought about) turned your stomach, so perhaps it was better off this way. Still, you hoped she mentioned it to Lucio, so that he could tell her what you could not.

_ I wonder if she wants me to let her keep this one, she has a thing about scars. _

Her voice is soft and musing in your head as she debates with herself about healing the Michael Jackson burn off her patient, and it honestly soothes you. You don’t know much about her, but you can tell she’s a caring individual. She always did her best to save and help her patients any way she could.

She also might be involved with the new group of people that’s trying to bring back Overwatch, but you couldn’t say it was a for sure thing. After all, you only heard snippets every other Tuesday, and on the weekends. Sometimes you would try to communicate, but the mental link connecting you two didn’t work that way, and you had no idea of knowing which days she heard your thoughts in her mind. 

_ Finally a break. I wonder...can you hear me today? I heard you yesterday. Well, I usually hear you on Mondays anyways, as well as Thursdays.  _

Your heart thumps loudly in your chest as, for the first time, she speaks to you. 

Okay,  _ kind of _ speaks to you.

_ I...oh I feel a little silly, but I just...I wanted to know how you were doing. I remember you saying - er, well, thinking something about how rough things were getting in your town. _

Her voice softens and you flush, strangely pleased at how concerned she sounds about you.

_ If you  _ can _ hear me, I want you to know I’m here for you. No matter what. I’m part of a group trying to change things for the better, and if you’re in danger, I’ll come for you. _

It’s not a promise she makes lightly, you can tell, and your breath quickens. Whatever connection you have is now strong enough where maybe - just maybe - meeting her might now be possible.

 

-

 

It’s Wednesday, and despite your busy schedule at the shop your father owns, you find yourself thinking about her. Or more accurately, to her, while you sit on your heels stocking the shelves.

_ Hey, um...soulmate? Eeh, that’s weird, maybe we should try names? Mine is _____. And I did hear you. Yesterday, I mean. I hear you every other Tuesday, then every Saturday and Sunday. I… _ you trail off. There’s so much you want to talk to her about, but it’s hard when it’s only one-sided.  _ I don’t know if you asked Lucio about that burn, but I think you were trying to say Michael Jackson. I mean, I don’t know for sure, since I didn’t  _ see _ it, but uh….yeah.  _ You wince at how stupid you sound, earning a strange look from your father as he asks you if you’re alright. 

“I’m fine, just, uh, my leg cramped up a little! Yeah, haha, it’s fine now.” You wave him off, and he gives you another odd look before shrugging, going back to organizing the shelf behind the counter. 

_ I’m sorry, I don’t think I’m very good at this. But...I did want to thank you. For being concerned, I mean. Things are… _ You trail off again, heart heavy. Should you lie? Or should you be honest? If you lie, you’ll be telling her that things aren’t all that bad (which your earlier thoughts would obviously contradict). If you told the truth, you’d be doing nothing but worrying her.

Then again, if she really meant what she had said...then she would come, and you’d finally get to meet her. The woman who already held your heart in the palm of your hands, despite you not even knowing her name.

The jingle of a bell startles you, and you look up towards the front door. You freeze as you recognize a few of the men from last week, when they had beat Hector - a local kid with a good heart and good intentions - within an inch of death for standing up to them right in the middle of the street. Your father had had to practically tie you down to prevent you from running out there to stop them. 

Not that you had a clue what you would have done. You would have been only one person against a group of nearly 10 bloodthirsty assholes, but the image of him lying there on the street, bloody, bruised and barely breathing, was enough to chill your blood with a cold, hard anger. 

They don’t bother saying hello, proceeding to walk around the store like they own the place. You clench a fist so tight that your nails bite into the flesh of your palm, the pain a distraction to keep you from doing something stupid. You quietly make your way over to your father’s side behind the counter. If things went south, you wanted to be close enough to take the brunt of whatever happened as opposed to your father. You would probably survive the kind of beatings they doled out on their own capricious whims, but your father definitely wouldn’t.

You snuck a glance at him, noting the way sweat beaded on his brow. He kept that same easy-going smile on his face, but it was obvious he was nervous. For a split-second, you imagined him out on the street, bloody and broken and fighting for every breath, and you sucked in a breath, chest tightening at the sheer amount of pain the mere thought brought upon you. 

“Don’t worry, they’ll leave soon.” Your father misreads your actions, and places a soothing hand on your shoulder. You offer him a smile, hoping it didn’t look as strained as it felt. When he gave you a squeeze before returning to fussing with the little knick-knacks on the counter, you knew it had been a passable attempt. 

Still, you realize as the men began to mess things up just for the hell of it, silently daring either of you to do anything about it, that you need to do  _ something. _ So you close your eyes, and hope that she’s still listening.  _ I live in a small town called Grayhelm, close to the Diamourne mines. Some bigshot bought up the mines and brought a gang called the Blackrock Gorgons with him. I…they hurt a lot of good people. They’re in our shop right now wrecking shit and I swear-  _

There’s a loud crash, startling both you and your father. Snapping open, your eyes zero in on the source, and you can’t help the snarl that rips itself from your throat when you see the portrait of your grandmother, which had proudly hung where all could see since the day she passed. They must have thrown a bottle of liquor at it, because the glass is shattered, and a dark stain was slowly creeping across the photo, droplets of clear liquid collecting at the bottle.

“ _ Don’t. _ ” A firm hand grips your arm, and you realize you had already made it halfway to where the thugs were laughing at their handiwork. His voice is pinched, desperate, and it takes the edge off of your anger. There were five of them, all with some pretty serious looking fire-power, and you had nothing but your fists and the couple years of Taekwondo you had taken back in middle school when the gym teacher had offered it. It stuck in your craw, but now that the haze of anger cleared up, you knew you didn’t stand a chance.

You clench your teeth, forcing yourself to relax. You had told your soulmate what was going on, and yeah, you didn’t technically know her, you just had this gut feeling that she meant it when she said she’d come for you. And hopefully, she’d bring some friends.

“What’s this? You gotta problem?” 

Both you and your father stiffen as one of the men noticed you, and like a pack of wild dogs they focus on you, stalking close as their lips pull back into mockeries of smiles. “Oh no, did we hurt your feelings? We were just helpin’ redecorate this  _ shithole _ .” The leader of the group - a guy who must have been close to seven feet tall with a shaved head and a snake tattooed onto it - bends down so he’s eye level with you, and the way he sneers that insult about your family’s shop has you seeing red once more. 

Before you realize it, your free hand is flying and it connects in a solid punch to Snakehead’s jaw, sending him reeling. You don’t knock him out, but he’s surprised enough to trip over himself and land flat on his ass before you. There’s a long, drawn out pause, and it grows deathly silent as everyone seems to be holding their breath, waiting to see what he did next.

Almost thoughtfully, he places his hand against his jaw, dark green eyes pinning you to the spot as you struggle to breathe.  _ Fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck! _ Your thoughts coalesce into a panicked jumble of curses as he slowly smiles, eyes glinting with malicious glee. “Well  _ well _ , you’ve got some fight in you. Been awhile since someone knocked me on my ass like that.” He waves off his companions as they go to help him, picking himself up off the floor to tower over you once more, standing so close you had to crane your head back just to keep looking him in the eye. 

You may have been scared shitless, but you weren’t going to let him see that if you could help it.

“N-no, that...they didn’t…” You can’t see his face, but you can hear the tears in your father’s voice as he tries to come up with some explanation, string some words together that will make what you did okay somehow. Your heart drops when you think of what this will do to him, what  _ they _ could do to him, and you don’t think you’ve ever felt this much regret before. 

Snakehead glances at your father then back to you, then leans down. “Now look, I don’t normally do this, but you? You’ve got potential. I’ll make you a deal. Agree to come with us and be a part of our merry little gang, and him and yours are safe as long as you survive and do exactly whatchyer told.” There’s a strange look in his eye, like some twisted admiration, and you suppress a shudder.

“If’n you’re thinkin’ about  _ not  _ immediately accepting my offer…” he shrugs as he takes a step back, and for a moment you’re wondering if maybe you earned enough respect for him to at least leave you guys alone for now. Then in a split second he whips out his gun, a modern tricked out looking thing with a snake motif along the side, and he points it right over your shoulder at your father’s face. “Then I’ll just hafta make sure you understand I’m not a man to mess with. Don’t worry about yourself though, I’ll letcha walk away free of charge this time.”

You hear the hiss as he sucks in a breath, but doesn’t say anything, your heart clenching as you realize that your father might actually be considering letting this asshole shoot him just to spare you from having to join this murderous horde of thugs. And while you have faith your soulmate would come, you have no idea how long it will take for her and her group to get to your remote town. It certainly wouldn’t be in the .5 seconds you would need her too in order to avoid having to make a deal with the devil. 

“Yes! Yes, I’ll join you. Just...do as you promised. Leave the people here in this town alone.” Your voice was a little shaky, but you ended on a firm note, and it seems to please Snakehead. He flashes you another smile and holsters his gun. “Reasonable sort aren’tcha? I like that.” A thin, wiry arm loops around your shoulders and he pulls you to his side. “Now don’tcha worry bout all these people. You’re gonna be one of us, and we protect our own. Ain’t that right?” He looks at the other men who are quick to agree, most of them giving you strange looks. You begin to wonder how many of them had been in your exact situation, forced to make a choice in order to protect the ones they loved.

Your father whispers a broken  _ no _ behind you, but Snakehead is already leading you outside, and it’s all you can do to look over your shoulder and mouth  _ ‘It’ll be okay’ _ before the door closes behind you.

“Don’t worry bout it. Conditioning won’t take you very long if you’re good and do as you’re told.” Snakehead’s arm is still around you, and you wonder if it’s to keep you from running. “Conditioning?” You weren’t sure you could stall him by asking questions, but it couldn’t hurt to try. He hums, nodding his head as he carries on with the friendly attitude. “It’s like bootcamp, but much harder. Most recruits don’t survive the first week. If’n you make it though…” he trails off, and you look up at him, immediately wishing you hadn’t. 

His eyes were now glowing a bright, yellowish green with snake-like slitted pupils, and as he smiled, you noticed two thin, needle-like silver fangs protruding from his gums. 

_ Either this dude has a hard-on for snakes and got some insanely specific cybernetic modifications, or he’s a demon. _

Neither option was really good.

“That’s right. Survive, and you become more than human. You become a  _ god _ .”

 

-

 

“Holy shit, that was one helluva fight.” Jesse takes a long drag of his cigar as he scratches his beard, surveying the bodies that lay scattered around. “I remember tanglin’ with a group back when I was still with Deadlock that had a similar name, but what I  _ don’t _ remember is any of them doin’ that freaky shit.” He frowns, nudging a body with the toe of his boot. “These guys aren’t like, vamps or somethin’, right?” He casts her a worried look. “That’d be impossible, wouldn’t it? Ridiculous even.” She nods, suppressing a smile at his uneasy expression. “Yes McCree. Vampires are nothing but a myth. These men and women are simply cybernetically modified humans. I’ve never seen it done quite like this though.” 

Before she could say more, Jack strolled up beside her. He looked a little roughed up, but didn’t seem too badly hurt. She would definitely want to take a look at a few of those cuts though. Their opponents had been fighting with poisoned weapons, an admittedly rare tactic they didn’t often come across. “Mercy, these guys had this whole town on lockdown. If there hadn’t been a damn map, we wouldn’t have been able to find this place. _Who_ was your contact and just how did they tell you what was going on here?” 

Angela bites her lip as she feels the weight of his stare. When she had brought up the town, she hadn’t wanted to mention the fact that her soulmate was involved, so she had simply said someone concerned about the wellbeing of the town’s people mentioned they should investigate. She didn’t realize the town was surrounded by advanced technology meant to shield it visually while blocking incoming and outgoing signals. “I...I don’t know who they are.” 

That  _ technically _ isn’t a lie, but it does little to ease her guilt. Jack’s forehead crease, and she knows he doesn’t completely buy it, but they’re interrupted when Gabriel- no, he prefers Reaper now- materializes in front of them, a bloody scrap of fabric in his grasp. Despite revealing he had gone deep undercover to bring Talon down from the inside out, the tension between him and Jack was palpable, and Angela couldn’t help the way her heart ached when she thought about how close they used to be. 

He tosses the fabric at her, and she instinctively catches it. “This group used to work closely with Talon, until their leader Aris decided he had better ideas and split. He convinced some of Talon’s best and brightest to go with him, and completely disappeared.” Reaper began to chuckle darkly, and she frowned as she studied the logo, the top half of a skull with seven different snakes for hair. “I didn’t give two shits about the asshole, but seeing how much he pissed everyone off was fun. Shame he wasn’t here.” 

Jesse raises an eyebrow at him, but  before he could comment he’s interrupted by a frantic looking man latching onto his arm. “Please, you have to help, they took them! My child, my only child, please, you must find them!” His words are a jumbled mess, and Jesse politely tries to untangle himself from him but finds he can’t. He casts a pleading look her way, and Angela walks toward him, guiding the stranger away from both the carnage and the grateful cowboy.

She has him sit down and automatically begins to check him for visible wounds, but he grabs her hands. “I’m not the one who needs your help! They came to my store, made a mess and...they didn’t mean too, they just got so mad and their leader, with the snake tattoo, he took them! Said they had to join his gang or they’d kill me. Please...you have to find them, who knows what they are doing to them?” Tears began to spill from his eyes and he hunches over like everything he’s just been through finally hits him, sobs wracking his body. 

There’s a strange feeling building in her chest as Angela does her best to comfort him, and her soulmates words flashed through her mind. ‘ _ I live in a small town called Grayhelm, close to the Diamourne mines. Some bigshot bought up the mines and brought a gang called the Blackrock Gorgons with him. I…they hurt a lot of good people. They’re in our shop right now wrecking shit and I swear-’ _

Her chest tightens, an unpleasant numbness coming over her as she begins to realize he’s talking about her soulmate. This is her soulmate’s father, and her soulmate isn’t here, like she had hoped. Her soulmate was gone, and ever since the jumbled mess of curse words she had heard nearly 3 hours ago, they had effectively gone dark. 

She cups his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. “Do you know where they took them? Did they say something that might have gave away a location?” Her voice is strained, but he doesn’t notice and just shakes his head. “No. He..he s-said nothing. No place, just that he was taking them away. He said...as long as they survived, we would be left alone.” He gets a faraway look in his eye, as if reliving the moment, and that bad feeling settles like a rock in the pit of her stomach. 

“We’ll find them, I promise.” She stands, and goes on autopilot.  _ Soothe, make him feel better, get away so you can break apart. _ “I’ll let my companions know, and we’ll send someone out immediately.” It seems to calm him down immensely, so she decides to gives him his space, and heads back to where Jack is still standing. Reaper and McCree are no longer there, but Ana is. The sniper offers her a smile before it slips away, concern taking its place. “Mercy? Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”  
  
Distantly, Angela realizes she’s going into shock. “I...they were here, Jack. I should have told you, but I didn’t...my soulmate was here. They told me what was going on, and now, now they’re gone and I can’t hear them. I should hear them but I can’t.” The worst possible scenarios play through Angela’s mind, and despite her audience she breaks, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms tightly around herself as she weeps for a love that had been lost before it ever really started.


	6. Memories pt. 2 (AngelaxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of thing can change in two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2! I'm sorry this one was a little late in coming, I'm in the process of moving, so the next chapter might not come for awhile!
> 
> Again, I'd love to thank everybody who comment and leave kudos! It means the world to me and keeps me writing! <3

\- 2 years later -

   


-

“What a mess.”

You curl your lip, eyes flitting over the gore towards your companion. She grins, flashing her fangs at you while flexing her bloodstained arms. “What can I say? My hugs are not for everyone.” You sigh, stepping over the remains of a torso towards the terminal. “All the info we need to know about Overwatch is here?”

“Yeah. According to Lance’s source this place has an updated database on all active members, their bases, everything.” Boa yawns before making her way to a seat and plopping her massive frame down on it. “I hope it has info on that Zarya chick. I heard she’s strong, and I’ve been itching to see  _ just  _ how true that is.” She smiles again, licking her lips, and you resist the urge to roll your eyes. “Let’s just get this downloaded and get out of here. We got here too easily for my liking, and I don’t want to stick around if there’s going to be backup inbound.” You kneel down, pulling an innocuous looking device out of your pack and plugging it in. 

You don’t notice the shadow moving in the corner until it’s too late. 

A man materializes in the middle of the room, and before you know it has the barrel of a shotgun pointed an inch away from your face with another aimed at Boa. You hiss threateningly out of sheer habit, but remain frozen. The urge to lunge, take a chance and bury your dagger deep into his belly is strong, but your modifications don’t make you bulletproof. You may have an aggressive streak a mile wide, but you aren’t stupid. 

Boa, however, is, so it’s no surprise to you when she roars, shooting up out of the chair in the blink of an eye. What does surprise you is how quickly two arrows buried themselves in her face, dropping her before the cloaked man even pulled the trigger. More strangers walk in, faces tight as they take in Boa’s handiwork.

“Well well, look what we have here. You must be the one they call Viper.” The cloaked man crouches in front of you, giving you a much better look at his creepy mask. He feels...wrong, and you fleck your tongue out, tasting pain and shadow in the air. Your fangs burst forth as you recognize it from your village, and your eyes switched to that of the saw-scaled viper you had been modified and named after. “ _ Reaper. _ ” Your anger gets the best of you and you strike, ready to sink your fangs into him when he disappears into smoke. You roll on impact with the floor, adjusting your position so your back is to the only window, and the Overwatch agents you itched to kill in front of you. 

Reaper’s companions trained their weapons on you, but an elderly woman stepped in front of them, and you silently cursed as you recognized her as Ana. “Easy there. You might get hurt.” She offers you a friendly smile, cocking her head as she studies you, ignoring the way you bare your fangs at her. “You have information we want, Viper. Why not make it easy on yourself? There’s no need for violence.”

You choke back a laugh. If they had known  _ anything _ about you or the reptile you embodied, she would have known better. “No need for violence?” You flick your wrists, two wicked looking daggers appearing out of the sleeves of your jacket. “I’ve never heard such an insipid sentence.” 

You dash forward, nicking her side as she dodges before using your momentum to sling your other dagger into the archer’s thigh. Unfortunately that left your back wide open, and Reaper took advantage of it, latching onto you in a vise-like grip while using his arm to cut off your air supply. You let out a strangled curse and struggled against him, stabbing whatever part of him you could reach with the dagger you had left before Ana kicked it out of your hand. 

There’s an arrow in your face within seconds, and you offer a taunting smirk in return as you begin to recognize him as Hanzo Shimada. He changed his looks from the last official pictures your organization has, opting it seems for a more modern look, complete with an undercut and piercings. If you manage to make it out of this, you’ll have to let Mamba know. 

Anger twists his face, and even with the pressure Reaper is putting on your throat, you manage to tut at him. “Now now,  _ Hanzo _ , it would be a shame to kill the only person that could save the three of you. Especially since you all will be feeling the effects in say, half a minute tops?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Ana frowns at you, before her eye widens and she glances down at the wound in her side. “Your weapons were poisoned, I take it?” You nod in confirmation and Hanzo says something in angry Japanese, glaring at you. Ana motions to man holding you and he loosens his grip with a growl. Not enough to give you a decent chance at escaping, but enough so that you can speak comfortably.

“Yeah, with the same venom that comes from my bite. A highly potent concoction that has been altered to be immune to all but one type of antivenom.” You can’t help the smug note that enters your voice as you see them begin to sweat. Already Ana’s side was beginning to swell, and you would bet good money Hanzo’s thigh was doing the same thing. 

“ _ Mierda! _ ” Reaper tenses behind you, and his breathing starts to sound labored. “Hurts, doesn’t it? If not treated properly, it’s been known to kill a full grown man in less than three hours.” You swing your elbow back and catch Reaper off-guard, just enough for you to slip out of his grasp and make a break for the window. An arrow to your calf complicates things, however, and instead of breaking through glass you fall short, skidding into the wall with a sound thud. 

Then you find yourself looking down the barrel of a rifle, and feel your distaste for guns growing all the more for it. “Not so fast. You’re going to give us the antivenom,  _ and _ you’re going to come with us. We have backup coming in less than thirty minutes, and I have a dart that will put you to sleep much longer than that. You must see how this will end.” Ana’s voice didn’t waver from the pain in the slightest, and you felt your grudging respect for her growing. 

If things had been different, if Overwatch hadn’t demolished your entire town, you could easily imagine yourself working beside her.

But things were not different. Your town was little more than ruins, and the image of the carnage they had left behind was still fresh in your mind. And there, writhing on the ground mere feet away shifting between flesh and shadow as he tried to work the venom out of his system, was the man responsible for your father’s death. Suddenly the thought of potential torture didn’t seem too bad, because if you left things as they were, you would succeed in your goal of vengeance, the one thing that had kept you going the past couple years.

“A life for a life, sniper. Your twisted joke of a group razed my town to the ground, and  _ he _ ,” you nod your head towards Reaper, “murdered my father. So go ahead, put me to sleep, let your friends come. I will rest easy with the knowledge I took three of Overwatch’s precious members with me.” You finish with a sneer, but you don’t quite get the reaction you thought you would. Instead of recognition, all you see in her one eye is confusion. “What are talking about? What town do you speak of?” 

Fury sparks in you all over again. “What town?  _ What town? _ Have you destroyed so many that fucking thoroughly that you can’t remember Grayhelm? The bodies left behind in your wake all for your perverted sense of  _ justice? _ ” Your fangs are out in force by the end of your mini-rant, so you end up lisping most of the last sentence, but you can’t bring yourself to care. How dare they act like it was nothing? Like the worst day of your life was so insignificant it wasn’t worth remembering?

“Grayhelm? You...you think it’s destroyed?” She says this slowly, like she doesn’t understand what you’re saying, and you spit at her, too mad for words. She ignores the gesture, glancing back worriedly at Reaper before looking back at you with a strange intensity. “Was your father a shopkeeper? About this tall? Mustache?” 

There’s a weird, heavy feeling building in your gut, and it mollifies you enough so that you nod somewhat civilly. She releases a breath of air and shakes her head, stepping back. “Child...your town is fine. There was some damage, yes, but it’s been rebuilt, and the only ‘bodies’ left behind were that of the vicious thugs terrorizing the town. Your father...he is still alive. I don’t have proof on me, but if you come with us, you can see him again.” 

Your first instinct is to strike at her for feeding you such a bullshit lie, but as you fleck your tongue out, you taste no deceit, and that strange feeling only grows. It tells you to believe her, even though it’s a slap in the face to everything you know to be true. “You lie. I saw his body, I saw the town. You’re lying.” A part of you wonders who you’re trying to convince, and you begin to feel sick. 

There’s no way it’s the truth. 

She stares at you again before tapping her ear. “Winston? Are you there? I need you to get Athena to access this station’s terminal and pull up live satellite feed of Grayhelm.” Broken Spanish grabs her attention, and her mouth sets in a grim line. “ _ Now _ .” She kneels down and breaks the arrow off before pulling you up into a sitting position, giving you a better line of sight of the monitor.

It remains dark for a few moments before blinking online with a blue symbol. “Satellite uplink initiating. Uplink successful, showing live feed of Grayhelm now.” It cut to a somewhat blurry image of what appeared to be a bustling town. “Your father’s shop is right there.” For the first time since he shot you, the archer speaks up, pointing to an achingly familiar looking shop. It conflicts with everything you know, everything you’ve seen but yet….a figure makes their way out of the shop, pausing in front of it before looking up, eyes closed and a serene smile on his face. 

Like a punch to your gut you realize it’s your father. He’s alive, and there’s a man suffering feet from you for a crime he didn’t commit. You spring up, startling the two still standing as you throw yourself on Reaper’s writhing form, finding an unarmored spot in the crook of his arm and sinking your fangs into it. You cycled from venom to antivenom, repressing a shudder at the weird sensation it caused before pumping it into his system. Strong hands grabbed at your hair and pulled viciously, trying to get you off of him, but you only clung to him tighter. He had gotten a stronger dose than the others, and by trying to cycle it out of his system had only made it worse. 

Eventually he stilled, and for a heart stopping second you wondered if you had been too late. “Get the fuck off of me.” A weak growl and a half-assed shove eased your worries, and you released him, pulling your fangs out and pressing your thumbs over the holes. A part of you wanted to apologize, but you haven’t seen the proof in person yet. Instead, you opt to snarl right back at him. “The antivenom is only accessible via my fangs, so you’ll have to get over it.” 

Hanzo releases his grip on your hair, and visibly shudders. “That’s...really gross.” You roll your eyes, but can’t exactly refute that. “Doesn’t matter. Unless you don’t  _ want _ to live.” The embedded arrowhead in your calf doesn’t exactly make you eager to save his life anyways. Before he can retort, Ana kneels besides you two. “Alright, but make it quick.” She offers her arm, and you take it, ignoring Reaper’s muttered “ _ Fucking gross. _ ” before sinking your fangs into her. You don’t need to expend much for her, so she’s done in a matter of seconds. She nods in thanks and you turn to the queasy-looking Japanese man, who takes a step back when you take one forward. 

“You’re acting ridiculous, don’t be such a baby.” You pin him with a look and he straightens, face flushing at your insult. “I am  _ not _ . There must be some other way! The idea of you,” he pauses, making a weird sound before clearing his throat, “no, it is ridiculous.” Ana taps you on the shoulder before you could retort, and you turn your ire her way, cocking an eyebrow. She makes a pouncing motion with her hand before pointing at Hanzo. “It’s the only way.” She says simply when you shake your head, and you grimace.

If he stabbed you, you would take it out on her.

“What are you two talking about? Look, I am fine, clearly this ‘venom’ isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” He sniffs arrogantly, and you take the opportunity to send him to the ground, biting into his shoulder and keeping his arms pinned. He lets out a shout and tries to kick you, but you are off and rolling out of the way before he lands a hit. “I can’t  _ believe _ you just bit me!” He’s a mix of shocked and infuriated, and you can’t help but fuck with him. Your eyes widen and you gasp, covering your cheeks with your hands. “I can’t believe I just saved your life!”

Hanzo looks ready to shoot you again, and you tense. Luckily for him, Ana steps in between the two of you, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I can’t believe I got stuck with this. Look, let’s get back to the ship and get you back to base. There are a lot of questions on both sides that need answering.” Reaper pushes himself up to his feet and brushes himself off. “Good, but they better be on the opposite side of the ship, or  _ I _ will kill them.” You get the feeling that if looks could kill, you’d be dead, and you manage to stop yourself from flipping him off. You did nearly just take him out, and if the situation was reversed, you’d be pissed too. So you opt to instead give him his space as he stalks past you, throwing a frown Ana’s way when she picks up the daggers and gives them to Hanzo before guiding you out of the building.

Their dropship isn’t far away, but the ride is long as all four of you sit in silence. The quiet doesn’t bother you, but the two men glaring at you test your patience past its admittedly short limit, and after the second outburst, Ana threatens everyone with her sleeping darts, which puts everyone in their place. She mutters something in Arabic that gets a snicker out of Reaper, but nothing more is said until landing, when Hanzo stands before you with some cuffs. 

“Seriously? You didn’t even tie me up on the ship. Unless,” you take a step closer, enjoying the way he stiffens as his ears go red, “you plan on using them for something a little more...private? Did you like my bite a little too much, perhaps?” You smirk, and his whole face grows red as he splutters, equal parts anger and embarrassment. 

“That’s enough.” Shoving Hanzo out of the way, Reaper grabs your upper arm in a painfully tight grip and hauls you off into the large building. The pressure in your head, which had been slight at first, grows steadily the farther along you go, until you think you’re going to collapse. You hide the nausea and pain though, unwilling to show weakness in any form and he pushes you into a room. There’s a plain cot on one side, a window too small for you, a sink, and a toilet in a corner. “You’ll stay here until we decide what to do with you. The door will be locked, but if you try something as stupid as escaping...you will be shot on sight. Understood?” He sounds too thrilled at the idea of you being shot, so you make your way to the cot and lie down.

“Whatever. Wake me up when you bring my father here.” You roll so your back is facing him, keeping your eyes close and your posture relaxed. He curses at you again in Spanish, then slams the door shut behind him. There’s the obvious click of a lock, but you know better than to think they aren’t watching, or at the very least listening. 

  
So you instead try to fall asleep despite your pounding head, and dream of bright lights and cold water.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: HUGE thanks to DollBlood for pointing out Ana would be speaking Arabic! :)
> 
>  
> 
> This one was a bit shorter, but the next part will make up for it ;)


	7. Memories pt. 3 (AngelaxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahhh, I'm sorry this one took so long! I'm in the middle of moving and haven't had much time to write! 
> 
> Tbh, I'm not sure if I'm thrilled with this chapter, but I got stuck on it so here we are :') There will be another -hopefully better- part and it should be the final chapter, but it might take some time for me to crank that one out. I've been struck with so many different AU ideas that I've been writing for just to get them out of the way that I'll see about posting later! 
> 
> (I am in so deep with all these ideas it will be a miracle if I finish any of them :'} but your guys' comments keep me pretty motivated, so who knows!)

It’s been nearly a week since Reaper put you in here, and you were severely regretting your rash decision to come along nicely. You hadn’t seen a single soul since coming, only the drones that had delivered some toiletries and a towel shortly after you awoke, then your three square meals a day. As if that wasn’t bad enough, your headache has only gotten worse.

It’s a good thing you were used to pain.

Even if it made it hard to think clearly, which you were currently trying to do with little success. It didn’t help that your dreams were only growing worse, although you recalled none of what they contained. You might have had fifteen hours of sleep total since you arrived, and it showed. Your undereye bags were so large now you could probably fit a drone in each and no one would notice. 

Heck, you could probably sneak in that prickly archer and the wraith too. 

And once you got them away from their friends and their weapons you would slice them into little pieces and ship them back to Ana, as a touching gift for tricking you the way she had. 

You resist the urge throw yourself against the door, having dismissed it as a futile endeavor. If you had Boa’s strength, that would be different, but while you were stronger than the average human now, you were nowhere near her level. Also the door was most likely reinforced steel, so, there was that. 

Distant voices echo from down the hallway, and you tense up, wondering if they were coming to execute you.

Your eyes narrow into slits as your fangs extend, making yourself a silent promise.

You will be taking them with you to Tartarus.

\---

“How  _ dare _ you!”

Angela’s heart was beating a million miles a minute as she clenches her fists to hide the shaking. She stalked ahead of Jack and Gabriel, unable to look at either of them. They have pulled some stupid shit, but this?  _ This? _

She had come back from her mission five days ago, and not  _ once  _ had they mentioned they had found you -  _ her soulmate _ \- and had been keeping you locked up in isolation the whole time. She had to overhear it walking by Winston’s office!

_ Bärli, I am coming for you. _

“Angela, wait, they aren’t what you’re expecting. They’ve  _ changed _ , they’re dangerous. You can’t just walk in there. They almost killed 3 of our best agents.” Jack is both angry and defensive, but he still blanches when she casts him a withering look over her shoulder, stopping in her tracks and causing the two men to stumble as they try not to run into her. “How long have they been here Jack? How long has it been since they’ve seen  _ anyone? _ ”

“...Six days.” Gabriel is the one to answer, although the tone is a rather meek one coming from him. “We were just trying to come up with a strategy-” “ _ Strategy? _ They are a victim!” Angela snarls, the urge to shoot both of them rising at an alarming rate, and she forces herself to turn away. You were more important. She had to see you, had to know you were okay. 

Okay as you could be, given that you had spent two years under the harsh conditions of the Blackrock Gorgons. 

She feels you, the closer she gets, and doesn’t even need to ask the two assholes behind her  _ or _ Athena to tell her the way. She just knows, and soon finds herself outside your door.

Anguish, guilt...and yes, fear, fills her heart. The pressure that had begun to build in her head when she arrived is stronger now, and she knows it’s because of you. Something interfering with the connection. 

“Angela, let us go in there first at least.” Jack doesn’t beg, but she firmly pushes him back when he tries to step in front of her. “You left them here with no medical check-up, no social interaction, just nothing for  _ six fucking days _ . You have done enough.” The words are harsh, and they both flinch, but she feels no guilt. She might regret the words later, but right now she is a door away from seeing you, and it’s all she can think about.

\----

You can’t explain it, but the incredibly pissed female voice soothes your own anger, and you find yourself standing up. The pace of your heartbeat begins to increase, and the pressure in your head no longer hurts, but is still very much there. You move to stand a couple of feet away from the door, waiting for her to open it. 

Anticipation fills you, makes your fingers dance across your thighs as the lock clicks. The door swings open, and any thought you had of striking flies out the window as you see her.  _ Her _ .

Like a punch to the gut, emotions assault you, and those beautiful eyes - _ there’s no way she’s human with eyes like that- _ widen, filling with tears as she smiles at you. “ _ Bärli, _ you are safe.” Oh no, she has an accent. An accent that melts you to the core as she strides towards you, pulling your dumbstruck form into a warm hug. 

Just like that, the dam bursts, memories from what seem like another life filling your head too fast for you to process them immediately. She notices you stiffen and pulls away, concern knitting her brow as she places a hand on your cheek. “Are you alright? Are you in pain?” Her worry for you stirs something deep inside, and you shake your head, shoving everything else aside for the moment. 

You can’t explain it, but deep down you know this woman, this veritable  _ angel _ , is somehow your soulmate. “I...I don’t understand...I don’t know what’s real anymore. But you…” you trail off, shaken to the very soul you had begun to question having, then pull her in again, letting her scent wrap around you. “I’m so sorry  _ Bärli. _ ” There’s a lot of regret in that simple phrase, and despite the jumbled mess your mind is at the moment, you get the distinct feeling she’s blaming herself for your situation, and you know that’s wrong.

“Whatever it was, it’s not your fault. I can’t...clearly remember, but it was my choice. I know this. What I am now is because of my own decisions, not yours.” You pull away enough to place your forehead against her own. You yearn to kiss her, to lose yourself in her embrace, but a cough from the doorway reminds you there’s company present. 

You also should probably sort out what was truth and what was fiction first. And maybe learn her name. 

“Angela, seriously can you stop hugging them for five seconds? What if this whole act is a trap?” Your eyes flit to an older man wearing a mask with a red visor, narrowing on him. You recall his gruff voice antagonizing Angela - _ what a fitting name _ \- earlier in the hall, and you can’t resist hissing at him. Reaper reaches for his weapons, but you ignore him, pulling an unresistant Angela closer. “ _ You _ made her unhappy. I have no damn clue what the hell is going on or what’s real right now, but there is one thing I will make clear to both of you. If  _ she _ is unhappy,  _ I _ am unhappy. And I break the things that make me unhappy.” They both tense, getting ready for a fight you are more than willing to provide, but a gentle hand on your cheek pulls your gaze away.

“I am not unhappy now. Please, let’s go and let me help you make sense of things.” Her voice is soft, and once again you find your trademark anger slipping away as she strokes your cheek with her thumb. You sigh, leaning into her touch and letting it quiet the storm inside you. “...Fine. Count yourselves lucky. She is way more merciful that I am.” You can’t help yourself from casting them both a sneer as she leads you past them. 

The white-haired one mutters her name in exasperation, while Reaper simply growls as they both follow behind you two. You choose to ignore them, focusing instead on the woman beside you as she threads her fingers through yours. It feels so right that you don’t protest, instead giving her hand a light squeeze that she returns, smiling gently your way. 

The path ahead of you is unclear, your loyalties to the Gorgons being questioned as more and more...memories, maybe, come up. Fragments of your past laid out on a table like a giant puzzle, except there’s two different ones and they were tossed together so you don’t know which are real and which are false. You get the feeling you may not like yourself at the end, but if she can still smile at you like that once everything you’ve ever done comes to light, you know you’ll be alright.  
  
And maybe, she might just let you punch the two grumps burning holes in the back of your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bärli - A term of endearment meaning 'little bear' or 'teddy bear'
> 
> Reader, just hold on, things will make sense soon. Angela will make it all better <3
> 
> (ps sorry it's so short :c also I hope I'm right about that Swiss-German word, but let me know if I'm not!)


	8. News Update (Not a chapter!!)

Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's been forever since my last update!! I moved and have been in the process of settling in and looking for a new job and haven't had the time to just sit down and write :C 

But!! I've made a lot of progress with this place and I think I'm at a spot where I can finally just sit down and write, so I hope to have something done by Friday! Stay tuned, and I'm sorry again for just disappearing! Thank you all for the kudos and the comments <3<3<3<3


	9. ANOTHER UPDATE (I'M SORRY :"( )

So I've been thinking about Memories a lot while doing some frantic job hunting (things didn't work out the way I'd hoped :") ) and I  _really_ want to expand on the ideas I have in it, so I'll be deleting the chapters I have up and revamping them to work on the flow of it and explain certain things better, then re-uploading it as a separate story to keep from plugging up Soulerwatch! It'll still be in the same AUverse, but what I have planned is less like 4 chapters and more like 9-10+ depending, so I'll write a non-spoilery singlet story/drabble featuring Viper!Reader and Angela in place of Memories, then that way I can start posting stories for the other characters without interrupting Memories! I'm so sorry it's taking me so long (I'm in the process of writing chapters for Jesse and Reinhardt) but as soon as that singlet is done I'll be deleting the chapters I have up. I will be posting them again as soon as I'm happy with the changes, and I'll try to do it in a timely manner! :"3


End file.
